Tatiana Utkina
Tatiana Utkina is the older daughter of the king and queen from the Russian fairy tale The White Duck. She is the older triplet sister of Tamara Utkina and Taras Utkin. Info Name: Tatiana Utkina Age: 14 Parent's Story: The White Duck Alignment: Royal Roommate: Tamara Utkina Secret Heart's Desire: To protect myself and any future ducklings from a witch. My "Magic" Touch: I can turn into a white duck. Storybook Romance Status: I know my hero will come for me. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I'm very addicted to bread. Ducks are, you know. Favorite Subject: Princessology. It's such a fun class! Least Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. It's hard for students who turn into animals. Best Friend Forever After: My sister Tamara and my brother Taras. Character Appearance Tatiana is of average height, with blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears a red shirt with a duck pattern and a red skirt. Personality Tatiana is a kind, good-natured girl. She loves dancing, singing, and turning into a duck. She has a weakness for bread, which comes from her being a duck. She is rather quiet and tends to keep to herself.. Biography Hello! I'm Tatiana Utkina, one of the duck triplets. My parents, a king and queen, were separated by a war. While the queen was at the palace, a wicked witch turned her into a white duck and herself into the queen. The duck laid three eggs, and had three ducklings, two female and one male. One day, the witch lured them and killed them. The duck grieved for her ducklings, and the king found out the truth. The duck was changed back into the queen, the ducklings became human too, and the witch was put to death. I'm the oldest of the triplets. This means that I'm going to be taking my mother's role. I'm looking forward to it, since I know that I'm going to have three little ducklings of my own. (And of course, they'll become human when my story is done.) I can turn into a duck, which I am able to do with a special charm. That's how I know I'm prepared. Despite being the oldest, I'm also the quietest. I'm not as outgoing as Tamara or Taras. I'm not athletic either, and I tend to keep to myself. I spend a lot of time indoors, but I also like being around the ducks. When I'm in my duck form, I'm able to communicate with them. As you've probably guessed, I'm an introvert. Tamara and Taras are extroverts. I know, I feel like I'm the odd one out. I'm the only blonde out of my siblings - I'm blonde like my father, while Tamara and Taras are brunette like my mother. But it's not all bad. I'm a better dancer than my sister and brother, and I'm a better singer too. I'm even part of the school choir. And despitte all my differences with my siblings, they're my best friends. As for the destiny conflict...you guessed it: I'm a Royal. I'm fine with my destiny, because in spite of all the obstacles I'm going to have to face, I'll still get my happily ever after. Trivia *Tatiana's surname derives from the Russian word for duck, utka. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Melissa Hutchison. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princesses Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Russian